Twitanic Alternate Ending
by MissRenesmeeCarlieCullen17
Summary: Edward and Bella take there honeymoon on the "unsinkable" Titanic. They enjoy themselves until disaster strikes! Alternate ending to Twitanic by twinkletwinkletwilight. Please give it a chance even if you haven't read Twitanic! :  R&R :


**Hi everybody! This story is an alternate ending to a story written by twinkletwinkletwilight called Twitanic. The beginning was written by her but I rewrote the end to what would happen if Bella had gotten on the life boat. This will most likely be 3 chapters long and I will try my best to update quickly. The beginning of this story and the original idea is being used with full permission from the original author of Twitanic (twinkletwinkletwilight) If you haven't read the original Twitanic I would suggest it because it really is a good story. It's not necessary to read in order to understand this story but if you are looking for a good story to read I would suggest reading some of her stuff because it is all really good! :) Anyway please R&R! :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns twilight, not me**

Edward's POV

Bella and I were standing on the bow of the ship I had my arm around her waist. "I love you, Bella." I said kissing her neck. She twisted herself around so she was facing me and she pressed her cheek to my chest. She looked up and I pressed my lips to hers, they were warm and soft against mine. "I love you too, Edward." She whispered, I sighed she was so beautiful and lovely how could someone like me deserve her.

I looked over the dark sea and saw a large ice berg and the ship was heading straight for it. I quickly yanked Bella off me. Bella looked up to me confused. "What's wrong?" she asked. She followed my gaze and looked up to me again, when I didn't say anything. "Edward, what's wrong, I don't see anything." I then realized that the sight of the ice berg was a bit too early for human eyes to see. I looked up at the crow's-nest and heard what they were thinking it's a cold night, and I'm freezing. I wonder when they will give us binoculars, so we can see better and further. Bella and I ran towards the crow's-nest. I had my hand firmly around Bella's wrist tugging her along. We reached the base of the crow's-nest in about 1 minute.

"Hello up there" I yelled. One of the crew looked down. "What is it?" he yelled back. "The ship is heading towards an ice berg" I shouted. The man glanced at the Ocean in front of him and froze. "Oh God" he muttered. He rang the bell above him, and after a quick conversation with the rest the crew and captain they were all aware of the ice berg and were trying to avoid the crash but it was too late. With a loud bang the ship collided with the iceberg causing huge chunks of ice to break of off the ice berg and come flying in towards Bella and me, I held tightly on to Bella and dodged a few flying ice and I batted away a huge chunk of ice with my arm.

I just hope that the ice berg didn't cause any damage to ship; I have to figure out something before it is too late. We walked inside, there were a lot of people rushing around, there were crew members handing out life jackets to everyone in a rush and then I understood that the ship was going to sink. A man walked towards Bella and me and handed us both a life jacket. "Bella put your life jacket on immediately." I ordered her; she obeyed me quickly, I held on to mine.

I could feel that the ship was slightly tilting to the side and that one side of the ship was obviously heavier than the other. I rushed Bella outside to get her into the life boat before something goes wrong and becomes too late. There were lots of people outside on the deck. Then a crew member announced "Women and children first."

I can feel that each second the ship keeps tilting more and more to the side. Bella and I were facing each other now, her hair swayed in the cool breeze. "Bella you have to get on the lifeboat now" I told her. "And how about you?" she asked.

"Bella, you know that I don't have to get on a life boat to survive, instead another soul can be saved." I replied. Annoyed about why she would worry about me in a situation like this.

"Edward, I am not going anywhere without you!" She almost shouted

"You've heard what the man said, women and children first." I said. I was very angry now and I didn't notice the ship tilting even more.

All of a sudden the lights flickered off and the ship went black. She needed to get on a lifeboat quickly.

"Bella get on the lifeboat _now_." I ordered her. Did she really not understand how serious this was?

"But I need to know you will be fine too!" She argued. Why did she have to be so stubborn all the time?

"Bella I am going to be completely fine I promise! You should be worried about your own safety at the moment, especially because I am in no physical danger! If you don't get on it on the lifeboat yourself I will put you on it by force, do you understand me?" I needed to know she was going to be fine, and hearing the thoughts of the crew I already knew that a lot of people wouldn't be.

"Edward I-"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I need you to listen to me!" Something clicked in her head right then and I think she was starting to grasp the seriousness of the situation. She looked worried though and I knew she was still worrying about me instead of herself like a sensible person would be. Then again, the girl who married a vampire is probably not somebody who would be a very sensible person to begin with.

"Bella look, as soon as you get on to the life boat I'm going to jump in and swim behind it. When another ship picks you up I will make my way onto the other ship and find you, you understand?"

"Yes, but what if something goes wrong?"

"Bella I need you to trust me on this one, now go get on the lifeboat, please Bella."

"I love you." She told and I kissed her as passionately as I could in two seconds without hurting her.

"I love you too love, now go!" With that she quickly got onto a lifeboat that was just about to be lowered into the water. She looked back at me and I mouthed that I loved her before the lifeboat dropped and hit the water.

As soon as I saw that it was starting off in somewhat of a direction I jumped in after it.

**Ok so that's the beginning! When it talked about the lights flickering off is where the story started to change. There will probably be two more chapters and it is definitely not over yet! Please review and tell me your thoughts because it really means a lot to me! Thnx for reading! I will try to update soon :)**


End file.
